


"Bullshit."

by NK3



Series: Miraculously Danganronpa Oneshots [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Maybe - Freeform, Out of Character, TW: panic attack and potentially triggering lines, and the timeline probably doesn't make much sense either, i feel like it's more out of character than the last two, im completely ignoring all timezones in this, lila's less hateable than the last two ones, no beta we die like 11037, post-reveal, same with their ages, spoiler: it's fuyuhiko, spoilers for the second game, the post-reveal thing only effects like one line, this doesnt make much sense, virtual cookies if you can spot the references, who gets the angst this time?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NK3/pseuds/NK3
Summary: Due to an experiment, some exclusive private academy decided to do, Collège Françoise Dupont now has two new students for two months. Of course, Lila is Lila and lies about the wrong thing in front of the wrong people.
Series: Miraculously Danganronpa Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994152
Comments: 27
Kudos: 105





	"Bullshit."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kandy2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandy2000/gifts).



> This is an idea from this comment from Kandy2000: I have an idea okay like how about Lila lie about she knows the Kuzuryu Clan and talks about how Peko is a bad tool she is. Then Fuyuhiko heard about this and curse out to Lie-la.
> 
> So credit for this story's idea goes to them! I hope you enjoy this!

Hope’s Peak decided to do an experiment. Why? Nobody knew. Some said they had more sinister motives at hand and some said they wanted one of the classes to have a taste of actual school.

What was the experiment you ask? Well, it was to send the Ultimates from one class to actual schools and they chose Class 77-B to be that class. Each of them would be chosen at random (except there would be a pair of two of them going to the same school together because what are they going to do? Go against the wishes of the most powerful Yakuza in Japan and take away the person who is supposed to protect their heir? Ha! That would be a stupid decision!), they would send them off to a school for two months, using different last names and revealing who they were at the end of their stay unless it was figured out by somebody else.

Only the principal and the school board would know who they actually were, given a file that detailed it.

Collège Françoise Dupont, despite the file, was not prepared for the pair they were given.

____________________________________

Ms. Bustier’s class didn’t expect two new transfer students yet here they were. It was a normal day except for the fact Lila was in Japan, helping out with a charity when their teacher walked in, two teenagers (well, they were guessing they were both teenagers).

The boy was short with a baby face but his face was in a scowl, looking like he didn’t want to be there while the girl stood out with her unnatural silver hair and bright red eyes, her outfit reminding them of cosplay.

“Hello, students. For the next two months, we’ll have two new students with us due to a new program their school from Japan is trying out,” the redhead told the class, immediately intriguing them. It was the first interesting thing that had happened in the class for a while, not including all the Akuma attacks and Lila. 

“So they’re transfers from Japan for the next two months due to a school experiment?” Max asked. He found it odd for a school to do that, especially to do it this early in the year and for a regular school to do so.

“Yes. Their school wanted to try an experiment to give their students a taste of real school as it’s a very exclusive private school.” Ms. Bustier replied.

“Lila’s in Japan too! Maybe they’ve met each other!” Rose commented, enthusiastic like usual.

“Who’s Lila?” the girl asked, her eyes very slightly showing confusion.

“Lila Rossi is a transfer from Italy. She travels a lot to volunteer for charities actually. In fact, we’ll be video calling her later,” Ms. Bustier informed the two before going to their main focus. “May you two introduce yourselves?” 

“Name’s Fuyuhiko Goya.” he kept it short, staying on topic. The boy seemed like the one who wasn’t much of a person to talk to, looking annoyed.

“I am Peko Hashimoto. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Unlike Fuyuhiko, Peko had a more friendly approach despite the aura of coldness.

“Now, your school has asked us to hold a Q and A with your assigned class so we will be proceeding with that right now.” Ms. Bustier told the duo who clearly didn’t know about that. 

“You have to be fucking kidding me.” Fuyuhiko grumbled, getting a “Fuyuhiko, language!” from the teacher.

“May we please start to get this over with?” Peko asked their new teacher. She agreed with Fuyuhiko but it’d be easier to go along with it and get through it quicker.

“Students, if you have any questions for them, please raise your hand.” Instantaneously, a few hands went up. “Alya, you may go first.” 

“So what super exclusive, private school are we talking about here?” she asked, getting a look from the two new students.

_Looks like the same voice curse continues here._ Peko mused, noting she sounded like Mahiru.

“It’s called Kiyose Higashi Academy. Only the best of the best can get in and you gotta be scouted by the academy first. Most people don’t even know it exists.” Fuyuhiko replied.

“So it’s like Hope’s Peak?” Alya, along with the rest of the class knew about the academy solely for Ultimates. It was hard not to when it was known around the world.

“Yes.” Peko confirmed. They were given a small story for their school but they would have to make up their backstories as they went on, normal enough backstories to blend in.

“Max?”

“What skills made you get scouted by the academy?” the boy asked.

“My parents are influential and are one of the main donors so they mentioned me due to my leadership skills and being good at figuring out shit.” Fuyuhiko made up, partly true. He had been raised to become the heir to the Kurzuyu Clan ever since he was small, meaning he would be taught to lead the Clan. The figuring out stuff came more from the start of the year.

Because kidnapping two classes and putting them through a simulated killing game was so much fun, right? A few things in there were true but like every simulation it had a narrative of some kind, the kidnappers with the intent to give the students despair deciding to continue the one from Class 78, making their class have a simulation within a simulation and getting four of the original students in theirs while they were in a similar state that they were told in the Neo World Program.

“I’ve been helping Fuyuhiko and his sister ever since childhood. When he got scouted, I got scouted for my athletic skills and strategizing skills.” Peko went along with Fuyuhiko’s story, basing it closely on their lives to make it easier for the two of them.

“Adrien?”

“Who’s your parents Fuyuhiko?” the model asked, curious to see if his father had ever met them before.

_Why the fuck does he sound like the Hope Freak?_ Fuyuhiko mentally asked before responding with “Uchiyama Goya and Sugita Goya. They’re unknown to the public for press and publicity reasons but are influential as fuck.” 

After giving a third “Language!” to the boy, Ms. Bustier continued. “Alix?”

“What do your parents do and why do they need to be so secretive?” the pink-haired girl was slightly curious so she decided to take advantage of the opportunity to ask it, making the new duo note another person sounded like somebody they knew, this time being Hiyoko.

Peko took on the answer this time as Fuyuhiko thought of an answer.

“They’re lawyers who put multiple criminals away and to ensure their safety, they stay away from the public as much as they can.” she chose the profession they would least expect, the complete opposite of what Fuyuhiko’s parents do.

“Anybody else have any more questions?” Ms. Bustier asked the class who was silent, no more hands up. “Okay then, Peko and Fuyuhiko, you may go to the back, we will be video chatting Lila before lunch, and everybody grab out your homework from last week.”

____________________________________

Fuyuhiko was bored as fuck. It’s only been an hour since class started and- 

“Okay, class! We’ll be ending class early!” Ms. Bustier interrupted his thoughts, giving news that relieved him... “Until lunch, we’ll be having a video chat with Lila!”

_And I thought too soon!_

It only took a few minutes to set everything up, easily connecting.

“Hi, Lila!” Most of the class greeted. The only exception were the three who knew Lila was lying (aka Marinette, Adrien and Chloe) along with Peko and Fuyuhiko.

_That is the most stupid fucking hairstyle I’ve seen and I’ve met Class 78._ Fuyuhiko thought, staring at the girl’s sausage hair as Peko thought _Why would somebody want sausages on their hair?_

“Konichiwa everybody!” Lila waved, looking as if she was in a hotel room.

“Lila, before we start, I’d like to introduce you to two new students who’ll be with us for the next two months,” Ms. Bustier gestured towards the two at the back of the class. “The boy is Fuyuhiko Goya and the girl is Peko Hashimoto who are transfers from Japan actually!”

“Really? I’m there right now!” she said cheerily, at least, that’s what it seemed to the rest of the class. The duo were quick to notice something the others didn’t in her eyes. They were less of a “happy to meet new students!” and more of an arrogant “I can’t wait to have more puppets”.

Peko was raised to protect Fuyuhiko and detect any threat against him so the moment she noticed it, she swore that if she tried to hurt Fuyuhiko in any sort of way, she’d be going down. For Fuyuhiko however, it was a mix of what he learned growing up and what he learned in the killing game. In the killing game, you couldn’t really trust anybody, everybody always being a suspect in every murder. You had to rely on your skills and pick up new ones to make sure you weren’t the next victim.

“We know,” Peko told her bluntly. 

“So how have you been doing Lila? Is your charity work doing well?” Ms. Bustier asked her student.

“Great! The children are so nice and I live to see the happy smiles on their faces…” Her tirade went on for minutes, lying about more and more things. Fuyuhiko was getting bored, similar to earlier as none of her lies stood out, just the usual going to certain places and meeting certain people and shit most liars did.

“I even met Ibuki Mioda, the Ultimate Musician!”

“Wait a fucking minute!” Fuyuhiko said unconsciously before realizing what he just did as Ms. Bustier just sighed. It reminded him of the trials he went through, finding a small lie to unravel somebody’s story.

“W-what?” Lila’s confidence went all away, a meek voice replacing it.

“Ibuki Mioda has been reported to be going on a school trip with her class out of Japan, meaning there’s no way she could’ve met you!” Fuyuhiko told her. 

“She flew here to meet me since we haven’t seen each other since she was kidnapped!” the Italian defended herself, only making Fuyuhiko angrier than he already was and making the flames of anger start to kindle within Peko.

Lila made her young mas- Fuyuhiko angry and lied about knowing Ibuki, mentioning the kidnapping that had caused them so much trauma. It was quick and subtle but she noticed that made Fuyuhiko falter a tiny bit. He was one of the survivors and survived through her execution, only adding to his unspoken trauma as the heir to the Kurzuyu Clan. If only Peko was allowed her sword...

“Don’t you fucking dare mention that when you’re obviously fucking lying! Ibuki would’ve been discovered to be in Japan due to her being extremely recognizable not to mention she likely wouldn't have hidden it!” Fuyuhiko countered, similar to the class trials he had been a part of.

“She didn’t want to be seen since she didn’t want the paparazzi to question me,” Lila claimed, making Chloe want to laugh. This girl would sell her soul to be recognized by the paparazzi!

“There’s also the fact that Ibuki posted on all her social media, including yesterday. She’s posted selfies―with very little background of course to not show where she is―and has made it very clear she isn’t in Japan. She is shown to be wearing her usual hairstyle and outfit, making her easily recognizable.” Peko intervened, only adding to Fuyuhiko’s argument.

“Those were pre-taken!” Lila said, thinking she was gaining the advantage again before being shot down.

“Ibuki had a live stream yesterday, showing off the place and actively responding to questions. She said she was somewhere in the USA, even showing off some of her souvenirs and outside. You can see buildings with the words in English, clearly showing that she’s not lying.” That made the class wonder how Peko knew all of this. Maybe she was a fan?

To prove her point, she took out her phone and found the live stream online. Ibuki had mentioned the live stream and selfies multiple times in the group chat they had, meaning that it wasn’t hard to forget it.

_“Hey everybody! It is I! buk! i! Mi! o! da! from somewhere in the US of A!”_ the video said before Peko paused it, having proved her point.

It was quiet, a ringtone playing from Lila’s end before anybody could say anything. The Italian picked up her phone from where it was under the desk she was sitting at, answering and putting it to her ear.

“Hi, Mamma.” Lila paused, presumably hearing something on from the person who called her, likely her mother. “Yes, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“I’m extremely sorry but my mother would like to see me to talk about some of the charity work. I’ll see you guys when I’m back!” Lila had relief in her eyes as she ended the video chat abruptly.

Chatter immediately broke out, talking about the new revelations.

“So Lila was lying?” Alya commented in disbelief as her face looked surprised.

“No shit,” Fuyuhiko told her bluntly.

It was at that moment that Lila’s kingdom began to crumble underneath her feet.

____________________________________

“Hey everyone! It’s good to see you all again!”

It’s been a full week since anybody had seen Lila. She had answered a few texts but they were uncharastically short and she didn’t start conversations as she normally did. The class was getting worried about her so the moment they saw her, a wave of relief rushed over them.

“Lila, we were so worried!”

“Good to see you, Lila.”

“How was Japan?”

“So this is the girl who pretended to know Ibuki Mioda?” Peko asked, looking at the Italian.

“Yeah, but I didn’t exactly know she wasn’t Ibuki Mioda,” Lila looked sheepish and apologetic, averting her gaze out of shame. “Turns out, somebody was pretending to be her and I just didn’t know.”

“I call bullshit.” Fuyuhiko butted in.

“But I’m telling the truth! She was very convincing.” Lila protested.

“Yeah, I believe Lila.”

“She could’ve easily been deceived. No offence Lila.”

“You said you knew Ibuki Mioda before that. You would likely be following her on her social media if that’s the case and would know about this, not to mention if the deceiver was that good, she would know Ibuki’s not in Japan.” Peko told her, Fuyuhiko smugly smirking as he saw his friend tearing down Lila’s lies.

“She asked me not to follow her so I wouldn’t be caught by the paparazzi but of course that was a lie,” Lila claimed, Fuyuhiko immediately finding something wrong with that sentence.

“Ibuki Mioda has millions of followers so why would you be specifically noticed? You gotta be a fucking dumbass to fall for that.” the Yakuza heir called her out.

“Fuyuhiko has a point actually,” that made the whole class look to Alya as Marinette silently cheered as her best friend finally noticed something wrong, even if it was with the help of somebody else.

“Ibuki has millions of followers, including her whole class, well the ones with social media and other famous figures but also millions of regular people with regular lives who have no relation to her except that they’re her fan. It wouldn’t make much sense for somebody to specifically notice Lila.” Alya explained, putting down the reasons why Lila was lying.

There were murmurs all around as they realized that the blogger was correct.

“Students, is everything okay?” Ms. Bustier walked in, seeing the faces of her class.

“Lie-la _finally_ got called out for her lies and these idiots finally realized that it was!” Chloe arrogantly yelled from the front of the class, clearly happy.

____________________________________

Lila _was not_ happy. She had expected to have these two new students be her followers by now, mindless peasants who would listen to their queen without a second thought but it seemed like that wasn’t the case.

These two were like Marinette, not believing her lies but this time they were successful in proving that she was lying.

She was their _queen_. She ruled their kingdom, not them. Going against her was the death penalty. Go against her and manage to tarnish her reputation, even in the slightest? They would wish they were given the death penalty.

She put her hand under her mattress, fishing out a notebook she kept under there. It was bright orange, Lila flipping it open. It was filled with her handwriting, plan after plan detailed in there from not only Collège Françoise Dupont but other schools like Mancio Vitulli High from back in Italy. After all, she had met people before Marinette but were just like her. A too perfect goody-two-shoes.

Finding a page with more space, she grabbed two new pens of different colours. Black for Fuyuhiko and silver for Peko. It was quick that she realized that she should colour-code it when she first started the notebook.

It was moments later when she started writing, using new ideas and old to destroy everything the new duo had, whatever it took.

____________________________________

“I heard Fuyuhiko skips class,”

“I heard Peko cheated on the chemistry test today,”

“I heard Fuyuhiko has ties to the newest Akuma victim and caused it,”

“I heard Peko stole things from Mme Mendeleiev,”

“I heard-”

“I heard-”

“I heard-”

Fuyuhiko was about to hurt somebody. Simply proving Lila’s lies twice by using common sense had apparently caused her to target them. It wasn’t hard to spread rumours and ruin somebody’s reputation.

The good thing about baseless lies was that they were baseless. There was barely any evidence if not any. And figuring out lies was one of the things he did best. With the help of Peko who was undoubtedly more persuasive than the boy, they pointed out her lies one by one with more success than Marinette (who was apparently one of Lila’s other victims).

It sucked but at least it was better than the risk of death at the hands of one of their classmates in a demented simulation. Plus it was only rumours, something they were used to as Ul- 

_You have to be fucking kidding me._

Lila’s wailing was extremely audible, Fuyuhiko at the top of the stairs just staring at the Italian. Of course, people ran over to the obviously fake sobbing girl who had just placed herself at the bottom of stairs with fake injuries.

“Lila, what happened?” Ms. Bustier asked as she ran to her student, concern in her voice and visible in her face.

“F-Fuyuhiko pushed me down the stairs!” Lila cried, reminding said boy of Hiyoko.

“No he didn’t.” As always, Peko came to his defence, something he was grateful for. He didn’t have the best reputation at the moment, same with her but his was worse due to his attitude and that fit in with the person they believed he was.

“Principal Damocles, may you go check the security recordings,” Peko told the man before Lila could protest. “You have two different stories here, making it in our best interest to do so.”

“I-I don’t think that’ll be necessary. After all, Lila has injuries.” the man said, gesturing to Lila.

“Still. It would be in our best interests to do so. And if I may, since Nurse Estelle is absent today, I can help with Lila’s wounds. I have first-aid training and have been gaining experience all my life.” Peko offered, getting a nod from their principal.

“T-that’s not necessary! I’m fine, seriously!” Lila protested as blood seeped from her wounds and there were bruises visible but Peko went over to her.

“Rose, may you get me a first-aid kit?” the swordswoman asked her.

“Actually,” Mme Mendeleiev interrupted. “It would be best for us to go to the Nurse’s Office for this. Mr. Goya you stay here, Ms. Rossi, Ms. Hashimoto , please come with me.”

Peko actually appreciated the teacher. Despite being strict with her students, she was a good teacher. And bringing Lila to the office meant less attention to them.

While others glared at him, Fuyuhiko just glared back and sat on the step, taking out his phone and looking at the group chat that was last updated that morning. Even though he might deny it, he may or may not care about his class back at Hope’s Peak.

_god left the chat [7:01]_

_yelling in third person: Ibuki says good morning!!! \ >o</_

The others had mentioned what their schools were like through calls and the group chat, most in Japan. Nagito had mentioned going to a weird gambling school, Sonia went to a private school who apparently had a host club, Mikan went to one that had caught the news due to a student saving somebody else from suicide but ended up in a coma a little while ago, Kazuichi went to a weird school with a boy reminding them of when Imposter was Byakuya and a girl worshipped like a literal goddess, the list went on but a few of them went to a few schools not in Japan like Ibuki went to a school where apparently there were two bands (and one had holograms?) or Imposter going to one where people apparently got brainwashed briefly during a school play. What was with Hope’s Peak sending most of them to these weird schools?

It was only a minute later after the three left that Damocles walked out, confused.

“Apparently, the security camera was broken by somebody from a blind spot,” he informed them before noticing that two of his students and one of the teachers were gone and asking where they were, getting an answer from Ms. Bustier.

“Fuyuhiko, come into my office.” the boy complied boredly, taking a seat at one of the chairs in the small room. From there it was just sitting in silence, not a word being exchanged between the two.

It was only minutes later that the door opened, Lila walking reluctantly with Mme Mendeleiev and Peko very close behind. The teacher looked furious while Peko contrasted her, her face in its usual stoic and neutral expression but her eyes told another story, flames dancing out of anger.

“Principal Damocles! Pek-” Lila gasped dramatically before being interrupted by her chemistry teacher.

“Sit down Ms. Rossi and be quiet.” Mme Mendeleiev didn’t waste any time shutting down the girl who did as she was told, obviously unwilling to do so but did not want to incur the wrath of the already mad teacher.

“Peko, Mme Mendeleiev, why doesn’t Lila have any bandages on?” Damocles demanded.

“They refu-” Lila, starting to shed fake tears was this time interrupted by Peko.

“We didn’t give her any as she never had any to begin with.” the silver-haired girl told them, a small hint of disgust and anger in her voice.

“Ms. Rossi had faked her injuries! I gave her an ice pack for the large bruise she had and the next thing I know the bruise is bleeding. It didn’t take long for us to figure out that the rest were fake.” Mme Mendeleiev’s tone was filled with absolute annoyance, disgust and rage,

“T-they made me do it!” Lila accused Peko and Fuyuhiko, pointing at them.

_This girl really is a dumbass, isn’t she?_ Fuyuhiko thought, glaring at her with even more ferocity than before.

“Excuse me? Don’t even try to blame it on them! It would make zero sense for them to make you do that!” Mme Mendeleiev told her, clearly unconvinced.

“Why would we ask you to blame it on Fuyuhiko if we were forcing you to do this? It wouldn’t make any sense for us to tell you to do that as it would just make both our reputations look bad. We also have no reason to bully you. It actually seems that you have been bullying us based on everything we’ve seen here.” Peko pointed out the obvious flaws in her lie, clearly showing that Lila had no story to her lie except she would just say whatever lie came to her head, just lying to make her look better and the ones she disliked look worse.

The problem with that is that anybody could show that she was lying, proving it easily within a few minutes. Lila was a bad and incompetent liar who could definitely learn something from Celestia Ludenberg who built her empire on lies.

“B-but you’re wrong! I have proof!” Lila said. Damocles looked convinced by her “I’m innocent! I could do no wrong! uwu” act, even though it wasn’t a really good one. 

“Please, present your proof then,” Damocles told her, the girl pulling out her phone and opening up her texting app.

“This!” Lila thrusted her phone forwards showing texts.

_Fuyuhiko Goya and Lila Rossi [5:03 PM]_

_Fuyuhiko Goya: pretend you were pushed down the stair, blame it on me and let me prove you were lying or else_

_Lila: What?! Why?!_

_Fuyuhiko Goya: dont question me. do or else_

“Peko’s also been helping him and emotionally bullying me! It’s the reason she said she’d give me first-aid!” Tears streamed down Lila’s cheeks endlessly as she opened another chat.

_Peko_ _Hashimoto_ _and Lila Rossi [5:21 PM]_

_Peko_ _Hashimoto: waste of space_

_Peko_ _Hashimoto: go die already_

Damocles’s face looked furious, standing up. “Fuyuhiko Goya, Peko Hashimoto, you are hereby expelled from this school!”

“Principal Damocles,” Peko had caught his attention, not letting her emotions betray her tone, glancing at Fuyuhiko who looked like he was on the verge of cussing Lila out. “You have no authority over that, the school board does and you haven’t heard out our side of the story either.”

She was genuinely concerned. Was the principal that gullible and incompetent? Did he not read the file he was given on them that he was supposed to read?

“There’s also fucking proof that all she’s saying is absolute bullshit!” Fuyuhiko was the complete opposite of Peko when showing his emotions. While she hid hers under a neutral face, he masked part of his behind a mask covered with attitude and anger.

“Both Mr. Goya and Ms. Hashimoto have a point, Principal Damocles. You will be hearing them out.” Mme Mendeleiev said to her superior.

“W-what?! But I’m the victim!”

“Shush Ms. Rossi.”

Both Peko and Fuyuhiko explained everything that had happened between them and Lila up until that moment. The rumours, the lying, everything that they could say without blowing their cover.

“Can you prove that you didn’t text me those?” Lila tried to turn it back in her favour again, her cards being taken away quickly, fearing that she was losing some of her gullible subjects.

“Yes actually.” Peko took out her phone, showing that she and Lila had never had a conversation.

“You deleted the chat!” Lila accused even if it was clear she was being beaten.

Peko raised an eyebrow coolly. “You showed us the chat that were clearly not photos and you were still able to text me. It’s also impossible that I deleted it as we have witnesses.”

“Plus we can prove that we were busy when we supposedly texted those.” Fuyuhiko’s demeanour subtly changed from somebody who would not hesitate to hurt the ones he loved to a mix of that and something similar to an attorney as if he had done something similar before.

Fuyuhiko went to a texting app that was different from Lila’s, going to a group chat and scrolling up.

_god left the chat [7:01]_

_yelling in the third person, nom, Ultimate Air Guitarist, and 13 others were in a call for 1 hour [17:45]_

“We were in a group call with our friends for an hour who can confirm that we were not on our phones the whole time. Hell, our phones were in a different room charging.” Fuyuhiko added evidence to their side, a hint of smugness in his gold eyes.

“Why would not being on your phones affect this? After all, people can text on their laptops.” Mme Mendeleiev asked, not trying to damage their side but was curious about how that would affect their argument.

“The texting app Lila claimed we had texted her on is solely available on mobile,” Peko answered. How did she know that? That was a mystery that will have to remain unsolved.

“You said your friends can confirm it? May you please ask them to do so?” Damocles said, getting a nod from Peko.

_god left the chat [11:32]_

_SwordGoddess: Did you see me or Fuyuhiko go on our phones anytime during our video chat yesterday?_

_nom: no i didnt see you guys on them_

_yelling in the third person: you were not!!! (^_^)/~_

_The Only Responsible One: You were not. Now please don’t text us in class._

“As you can tell, we were not texting during those times, showing that those people Lila was texting were not us. Mme Mendeleiev, may we please leave now as we have wasted time?” Peko turned to the purple-haired teacher who gave her approval.

_Finally._ she thought as she left the room with Fuyuhiko.

____________________________________

“Why have you called me here Peko?” Lila asked the silver-haired girl as she approached her. 

“I believe you know why,” Peko replied. “You have been lying about me and Fuyuhiko solely for the fact that we proved you were lying. Why exactly is that?”

“Ah yes, the boy you insist on protecting. I’m guessing he doesn’t know about this?” Lila didn’t pretend she was innocent and wasn’t lying like she has done to everybody else. Peko already knew that the Italian was a serial liar so why should she?

“Yes. Now if you may please answer my question.” the red-eyed girl said to Lila.

“I just say what people want to hear and crush anybody who gets in my way. So I suggest you stay out of my path. You’ve seen what I’ve done and by the time I’m through with you two, you’ll never want to step a foot into Paris ever again.” Lila responded, a sinister look in her eyes that might’ve looked intimidating to some but Peko looked unfazed.

The swordswoman wasn't intimidated at all. Throughout her life, she had been in many threatening situations that would result in either her or Fuyuhiko getting injured in some way, some almost killing them (and in one case, it seemed to be that way). For this girl to threaten her, it was like a kitten trying to intimidate someone to Peko.

“I highly doubt that. Instead, you should probably stop. Trying to hurt both Fuyuhiko and I will not end well for you.” Peko warned. People who messed with them usually knew their reputation or would quickly learn about it but that wouldn’t happen this time, meaning that she would have to stick with the story to not blow their cover.

“Who will they believe? The innocent daughter of an ambassador or the two new students from a school where it would be likely that the students would look down on others, one of the students being somebody who is easily provoked and swears like a sailor and the other being somebody who is cold and calculated and can easily have her image twisted into somebody who will only do something for her own benefit, not caring about whatever she has to do to get her way.” Lila laughed triumphantly.

“That’s where you are wrong. Your reputation has been damaged greatly. It wouldn’t be much for some but for somebody who was the supposed queen of Françoise Dupont? All of what had happened had hurt it, losing some of your credibility. Some of our class has been brushing you off when you lie and Alya has taken down your interview. It would be better if you confessed to your lies and attempted to become a better person before you get exposed as it will end up worse than if you just confessed to them. Now, Fuyuhiko is waiting for me. I suggest you take my advice before it ends badly for you.” Peko turned around, leaving Lila standing where she was.

The brown-haired girl felt like laughing. For a criminal to threaten and ruin the reputation of the beloved queen? That was one of the stupidest things somebody could do.

_Is she really that dumb?_ Lila thought. _I would wish you good luck for what’s going to come your way but you’re getting what you deserved. Threaten the queen, you’ll ruin your lives._

____________________________________

There was an Akuma attack.

In the middle of class, an Akuma named Creator that had the power to create things attacked. It was bad, Creator destroying everything in his path, whether it be structures or people.

The class sans Marinette and Adrien had decided to stick together but that quickly fell apart despite their best efforts. Alya, Chloe and Sabrina had somehow come to a common interest and went to go look for Marinette; Nino, Kim and Max went to go look for Adrien; Lila had somehow got separated but they couldn’t spare any more people to go look for her.

The city was slowly getting destroyed, Ladybug and Chat Noir in the distance fighting the Akuma while trying their best.to make sure citizens were okay and it wasn’t going well.

The remaining of the class all had some sort of weapon like a pipe or something to defend themselves. This Akuma couldn’t control others but you could never expect how far Hawkmoth would go.

“Anybody here know the next best place to go? Hôtel de Ville just collapsed.” Alix said. The city hall had been the place where they wanted to go as most people seemed to have gone there for protection but they were unable to, getting trapped by rubble and when they managed to escape they had to go to the other side of the city to escape things falling.

“Is the TV Studio still up?” Nathaniel asked, getting a few murmurs of no amongst the group.

“Well fuck!” Fuyuhiko swore. 

“We should probably find a place with the least amount of rubble and as far away as possible from the battle,” Peko suggested, staring into the distance at the superheroes and the villain battling each other.

Another bout of rumbling was heard in the distance.

“Agreed.” 

“What about the others?” Rose asked, concerned for their friends.

“Right now we cannot worry about that and focus on getting to safety. We can go from there.” Peko replied, looking mainly calm and collected but there was worry in her eyes, betraying the mask she wore.

“There’s a place we might be able to go to from what I can tell.” Alix was standing on some of the fallen rubble, squinting.

“We should probably go there now!” Ivan yelled, seeing a building near them fall in their direction.

Some yells and screams shot through the air from the class, Alix leading them to a once beautiful place. It looked like there was a building there once, having been destroyed by the Akuma.

Parts of the ground were cracked and broken in and there were some unsteady walls still up, threatening to fall with every second. Glass and broken objects littered the ground, adding to the mess.

The walls shadowed over them as they gazed upon the destroyed building. There were still a few things like pens that were still fully intact but the rest had fallen to the same fate that most of the city had.

It reminded Peko and Fuyuhiko of the false memories they had gotten back from the simulation.

_The two looked triumphantly at the destroyed buildings, fires around them as people rioted._

“I wonder what this building used to be…” Juleka muttered but it was audible in the silence of the group who went to go explore a little.

“I think it was-”

“Young master! Watch out!”

Fuyuhiko found himself pushed from where he was with Peko, only getting one last look at the distressed girl before a wall fell on her.

There was silence for a few moments as the group saw what had happened in disbelief. One of their friends was killed by rubble and the Akuma wasn’t even near them at all.

“P-Peko…?” Fuyuhiko stuttered, everything around him becoming quiet.

_“I have no purpose… I am just a mere tool…”_

A shriek was heard, Alix cursing. “Shit. That’s Lila. Rose, Nathaniel, you two come with me. Ivan, Mylene and Juleka, you stay here.”

_“If my young master is attacked, I must defend him as his shield… If he intends to kill, I must be his sword… That is my only reason for living.”_

“P-Peko…? Why?” Fuyuhiko’s voice was the most vulnerable they had ever heard it be, sounding as if a piece of his soul just got ripped out.

_“You just need to run, got?! Just let me take the fall so you can get away!”_

“Fuyuhiko, I-” Ivan tried to find the words to say, failing. He had seen some of his friends and family die due to Akumas, eventually coming back but only after pain. He knew that even with the most safety measures they could fail and that had happened. The sole thing he didn’t want to happen.

_“Young master...that is impossible.”_

“S-she protected me,”

_“I am...my younger master’s tool… A tool to protect my young master…”_

“She fucking died for me!” 

_“Just so you know, I will never feel despair. As long as I am a tool... I am fully prepared to die.”_

“I-I told her… that I just wanted her…”

_“How many times… do you have to keep… I don’t need any tools…”_

_“Just forget about me… Just forget about the Kuzuryu Clan…”_

“Why didn’t she listen to me?”

_“I never needed... a sword... or a shield… I never needed… a tool… S-so… You didn’t need to become a tool…”_

_“Let’s give it everything we’ve got!”_

_“You just...you just needed to be yourself… I… I never wanted a tool! I just wanted you! Only you!”_

_“...Young master?”_

_“Wh-why?! Why couldn’t you understand?! We’ve always been together, even since we were kids!”_

_“Let’s go! It’s… Punishment time!”_

_“P-please Peko! Don’t go...! I need you! Don’t leave me!”_

_Trying to find her through robot samurais._

_A sword going through his eye._

_Waking up with a bandage over his eye._

_An eyepatch on his eye, a constant reminder of her-_

“PEKO!” a scream tore through his throat, sounding absolutely broken. He hastily went into the pile of bricks and paint that had come off of the wall, shoving as much as he could aside, trying to look for the girl.

It wasn’t long until he uncovered a piece of it, a hand sticking out limply.

“Peko!” He started to uncover the body, cutting himself with the sharp edges over and over but just brushed it off as if it was a mild inconvenience.

“H-hey guys.” Lila with the three others who had gone to go help her arrived, terror and sadness on her face, her emotions the complete opposite. If they were able to see her true face, they would have seen a twisted triumphant grin. “W-what happened?!”

“A wall fell with Peko and Fuyuhiko under it. She pushed him out of the way but she was still under it...” Alix informed her, trailing off as what had happened was obvious.

“That’s terrible!” Lila gasped as Fuyuhiko uncovered the last of Peko’s body. Her outfit was slightly ripped, her glasses broken and her cold red eyes staring back at him, fear still in her eyes.

There was a small part of the teenager that was telling him that she would come back but the part of him that was panicking, remembering the killing game overtook it.

_"I-I didn't think...I'd be forgiven with such...a half-assed apology... But...if I don't do this...m-my feelings...won't feel resolved...! Tch...I feel so ashamed... I-In the end...I made trouble for everyone again..."_

_“It's...just a little life Peko gave me... It's not precious anyway...!"_

_“S-Sorry... Right now...I feel very grateful to her... But I can't tell her that anymore. But you're different. So... Make sure you tell him how grateful you are..."_

_“But... I...I heard her voice. In fact...I think it was the first time she ever yelled at me... Heh, I can't stand on my own two feet if she keeps treating me like a damn kid!"_

_“We will definitely survive and escape from here... And I'll do anything to make that happen... If not, Peko, Mahiru... Everyone's death will go to waste."_

All he could do was stare at the dead body of his childhood friend, trembling.

_"You might think I'm a fool but... I...want to see Peko one more time..."_

“Fuyuhiko-” Mylene was about to put a hand on the boy’s shoulder but was interrupted by him.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” his voice shook a little, not looking at the girl.

“Guys! Look!” Alix yelled, looking into the distance. It caused all of them to look up. There were ladybugs whooshing around, buildings reverting back to normal as the red light swirled around the city, quickly coming to where the group was.

It only took seconds for them to suddenly find themselves in the building, no longer ruins and with it, Peko. She looked down her hands confusedly before looking up at Fuyuhiko who had tears streaming down his face.

For a moment, they looked at each other before Fuyuhiko uncharacteristically engulfed Peko in a hug.

“Don’t you ever fucking do that again!” he told her.

“Yes, yo-Fuyuhiko.” she returned the hug, a small smile on her lips.

____________________________________

It wasn’t any surprise that Peko and Fuyuhiko weren’t at school for the rest of the week. After the battle, they all were able to find each other, including Adrien and Marinette who said they got trapped and had to move all around the city for safety.

Word had spread fast about the reason Peko and Fuyuhiko were gone, some rumours sprouting up of course. Who spread the word? The class didn’t know but they did have their suspicions. 

Ever since the duo had shown up, they had been proving Lila had been lying multiple times, causing doubt within their class but the other classes didn’t know about the lies, still entranced by her false words.

It wasn’t a surprise to Peko and Fuyuhiko that Lila was lying the day they came back but it was a surprise about what she was lying about.

“Where did you get that bracelet Lila?” one of the students from one of the younger classes asked the girl excitedly.

“Oh, my boyfriend got i- Oops! I wasn’t supposed to reveal that!” her face was playfully guilty, making Peko wonder how people fell for the act as it was clear that the Italian was faking.

“Your boyfriend? Who’s your boyfriend?” That made the group that surrounded her curious, having fawned over the pretty bracelet.

“Well, he’s really nice and sweet and kind…” Lila launched into a tirade of how good her “boyfriend” is, using so many synonyms that the positive rant could’ve been cut in half if she removed them.

“I’m talking about names!” one of the other students said with a cheerful smile.

“I can’t really give a name but he’s the heir to the Kuzuryu Clan Company! We met due to my mother and his father meeting up since they’re old friends and we immediately hit it off! He’d do anything to protect me! But sadly his bodyguard isn’t a very good one and has let him get hurt multiple times…” The happy mood plummeted, Fuyuhiko about to go over and protest but was held back by Peko who was one of the sole people he listened to.

“What do you mean his bodyguard let him get hurt multiple times?” one of the groupies asked.

“Well, she doesn’t watch him when she’s supposed to, she’s seen him get hurt and didn’t go to help him, she’s seen him getting hurt and didn’t interfere. I’ve actually had my suspicions that she’s working for their opponent company.” Lila replied, revelling in the attention she was getting.

“Bullshit.” Fuyuhiko intervened. This sick bitch had gone too far at that point, lying about the girl who had saved his life, not that she knew about it of course. 

“What?” Lila didn’t look surprised.

“That is absolute fucking bullshit.” Disgust and rage were extremely audible in his voice, his face portraying that.

Just like the class that had formerly believed Lila without any doubts, the groupies started to defend her.

“Lila isn’t lying!”

“You’re just jealous!”

“You have been ruining her reputation for no reason!”

“That bitch has been lying and Peko and I have been calling her out. And that’s exactly what I’m going to do now!” Fuyuhiko said, looking riled up in anger. “She isn’t dating the heir to the Kuzuryu Clan which is a Yakuza and not a company and his bodyguard is the best fucking bodyguard there is!”

“The Yakuza is a company!” Lila defended, outraged that they would defy her and surprised that they were even there after she spread the word about Peko’s temporary death.

“The Yakuza is the Japanese Mafia you dumbass!” Fuyuhiko countered, honestly slightly shocked at her stupidity.

“W-what?!” Lila yelled, starting to sweat.

“Wait, Lila has ties to the Japanese Mafia?”

“She was lying?!”

“Maybe they’re right.”

Lila took a second to regain some of her composure and put on a mask of anger and sadness. “He lied to me! I’m so _so_ sorry! He lied to me of what he was the heir of! I had met him when I… I was kidnapped to be one of the hostages in one of the simulations that Class 77-B and Class 78 had to go through.”

“Stop with your bullshit! You said that your mom and his dad were old friends! Contradicting your own fucking story! And don’t you even fucking try to pretend you were part of the simulations!” If Fuyuhiko could get any angrier, he was at his limit now. First, she lied about dating him, then she lied about Peko and then she lied about being part of the simulations?! Yeah, this bitch was going down.

“How do you know I wasn’t a part of them? None of the details has been released to the public about who else was in the simulations other than the classes.” Lila had the persona of ‘a fragile girl who could do no harm on purpose’ at the moment, unknowingly digging her own grave deeper, awaiting her execution of being buried alive.

“I should know considering I was a part of the simulations!” It took a moment for Fuyuhiko to comprehend what he just said, realizing that he couldn’t go back now. “The reason I said that the heir of the Kuzuryu Clan’s bodyguard was the best one around was because I am that heir. Search it up even.”

They did exactly that, pictures of the class and articles from only hours ago coming up.

“You’re lying!” Lila accused but was shot down by one of her now former groupies going to her.

“Actually Lila, he is correct.” The former groupie showed the results she had gotten, proving that Fuyuhiko was indeed telling the truth.

“What?!” Lila shrieked, her kingdom up in flames and quickly turning to ash as her citizens abandoned her to die.

“Um, why is there a picture of Peko here too?” one of the other former groupies asked, genuinely confused yet curious.

“I suppose we should re-” Peko knew that there was no going back from this so she decided to tell the truth but Damocles interrupted her, joining the students.

“What is the meaning of this? I could hear you all from my office,” he demanded, more annoyed than anything.

“Principal Damocles, it’s awful! Peko and Fuyuh-” Lila tried to play the victim card but was shot down by Alix who had arrived a few minutes prior.

“Lie-la lied about the wrong thing.” she started to explain what had happened, going into detail about all that she saw with others joining in to add their experiences and to fill in any gaps.

“‘Ultimate Yakuza’? If Fuyuhiko was the Ultimate Yakuza I would’ve heard about it!” Damocles laughed a little, unconvinced.

“You were given a fucking file that only you and the school board could access about us. Maybe go and fucking read it.” Fuyuhiko sounded done with the principal who looked a little alarmed.

“Fi- Why the- I didn-” he fumbled before rushing off to go see if there was a file and based on the loud gasps others heard from his office, there was indeed a file he should’ve read.

“Fuyuhiko, I believe we should reintroduce ourselves,” Peko told the boy who nodded in agreement.

“Name’s Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Yakuza, part of Class 77-B and the heir to the Kuzuryu Clan that Lila claimed to date,” he said to them.

“I’m Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman, also a part of Class 77-B and Fuyuhiko’s to- bodyguard that Lila had said was a terrible bodyguard.” Peko relapsed into her old ways for a moment, something she did occasionally.

With that, the others turned to an infuriated Lila who had been exposed for the liar she was and if looks could kill, she would have been slaughtered millions of times, especially by Fuyuhiko.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like this! If people are wondering why I decided to make the games a simulation and not continuing from canon, I thought it would be an interesting idea to do. As always, please put your ideas for Miraculous/Danganronpa crossovers in the comments as I love to see other's ideas for this crossover!
> 
> Also take a guess why the wall fell on Peko
> 
> *REPOST AS SOMETHING WITH THE ORIGINAL ONE HAD GONE WRONG*


End file.
